El regreso
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: Ed ha pasado los ultimos tres años viviendo en una choza, lejos de todo. Un dia el coronel llega a junto de el...¿Que pasara? Ed x Win Dejen reviews!
1. El alquimista Full Metal

El regreso.

Este es mi primer fan fic de FMA No sean malos conmigo y dejen reviews!

Capitulo 1 El alquimista Full Metal

-¿Edward Elric?

Un joven de unos 19 años, rubio con el cabello recogido en una trenza detrás de la cabeza y unos intensos ojos dorados se despertó.

-Coronel… ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Edward…estas peor de lo que pensaba.

Era cierto. El brazo y la pierna metálicos del chico habían desaparecido y en su lugar tenia trozos de madera, no muy bien encajados.

Los perdí en una apuesta. ¿A que ha venido Coronel?

-Venia a ver como estabas. Menos mal que no deje a Winry venir. Se enfadaría mucho por como estas llevando todo esto.

Winry… ¿ella esta bien?

Si. Lo esta superando poco a poco. Han pasado ya tres años, Edward. No puedes esconderte aquí toda la vida. Y menos- le dio una patada a una botella vacía de whisky que había en el suelo.- desahogarte con el alcohol. Estas echando tu vida a perder.

Edward le miro, con expresión de no comprender las palabras del coronel.

-Ya veo.- dijo este.- Ayer te emborrachaste hasta perder el sentido y tu cerebro no reacciona tan rápido como antes.

Edward bajo la cabeza para que el coronel no le viera llorar. Había vivido en aquella choza desde hacia tres años. Se emborrachaba todas las noches, era la única manera que encontraba de calmar su dolor. Un dolor que le impedía vivir.

-Alphonse no querría verte así.

Ahora si levanto la cabeza. La mención de su hermano le hacia recordar y el dolor volvía a apoderarse de su alma. El coronel le entrego un papel. Era una carta de Al:

"Hermano, debo cerrar la puerta. Serviré como sacrificio para que nadie mas sufra por su culpa. Lo siento pero ya lo he decidido. No me olvides. Alphonse Elric."

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Ed. Ya no le importo que el coronel le viera.

Se que fue doloroso para ti que tu hermano muriera en esas circunstancias pero no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida así.

A mi vida ya no le queda mucho- dijo Edward, levantándose.- así podré estar con Al.

¡Edward! ¿No estarás pensando en…?

No. Lo que pase tendrá que pasar. Es inútil adelantar mi muerte. Al no querría eso.

Tampoco querría que vivieras así, Edward.

¿A que ha venido en realidad, coronel?

Tengo una nueva misión para ti. Un antiguo Alquimista Nacional esta sembrando el caos en Ciudad Central. Ningún Alquimista ha sido capaz de derrotarle. Esperaba que me ayudaras.

Edward se vistió su antigua ropa de viaje.

Debo ir a ver a Winry antes.- dijo mientras se sacaba sus miembros de madera.

El coronel sonrió. El Alquimista Full Metal había vuelto.

Por cierto, Edward. ¿Eres un poco más alto, no?

¿Eh? No empiece con sus sarcasmos. Claro que he crecido. Soy tan alto como usted, coronel.

Aun te falta un poco para ser tan alto como yo.

El coronel comenzo a reír. Edward lo miro, sorprendido, pero de pronto comenzó a reír también.

El coronel se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba mucho tiempo sin reírse. Todas sus preocupaciones parecieron abandonarlo con aquella carcajada.

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo Espero reviews.

Atte:

Maylu, alquimista legendaria


	2. Automails Rockbell

No tardé ni un dia oO jeje me alegro de que os haya gustadoa las que me dejaron reviews Aquí esta el segundo capi que se lo voy a dedicar…a ti keiko que se que lo leeras

Capitulo 2. Automails Rockbell.

Una chica rubia se despertó. Salio a la ventana a que le diera un poco el aire. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en un trozo de hierba quemada y como tantas otras veces el dolor le inundo el corazon. Penso en Ed. ¿Qué estaria ahciendo?¿como se las arreglaria sin Al? Ella siempre encendia y apagaba una luz en el piso de arriba para que si Ed la veia, volviera a junto de ella. Pero el chico no volvia. En tres años, Winry no tuvo ni una sola noticia de el, hasta que, la noche anterior, el coronel Mustang se presento en su casa.

-Win chan voy a buscar a Edward. ¿sabes donde esta?

-Si lo supiera hubiera ido a buscarlo hace tiempo.- dijo melancolica.- Si lo encuentras , por favor, dile que regrese…tengo que cambiarle los automails.- dijo intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico. El coronel asintio y se fue, sin decir una palabra mas.

Winry bajo las escaleras para desayunar. Se sento a la mesa y comenzo a engullir tostadas con mermelada. Se bebio su taza de café y bajó al taller. Alli estaba su abuela, preparando nuevas piezas. Eran un brazo y una pierna.

-Me las han encargado por telefono esta mañana temprano. Al parecer corre prisa, tienen que estar listas para esta noche.

Winry asintio. Saco su lalve inglesa (xD) y se puso a trabajar.

A las ocho de la tarde, Pianko oyo golpes en la puerta.

-Vienen a recogerlos. ¿Estan listos, Winry?

-Falta un poco.- contesto la chica.

Pinako abrio la puerta y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. Un joven sin brazo ni pierna se apoyaba en el coronel Mustang. El joven era rubio y tenia unos ojos dorados tan extraños que con solo verlos, la mujer le reconocio.

-Edward…

Pinako advirtió que Ed miraba hacia dentro, buscando a alguien.

-Esta abajo, en el taller. Ve a verla. Lo estas deseando.

Edward miro al coronel. Este asintio El chico fue como pudo, hasta las escaleras y comenzo a bajar muy despacio.

Winry noto que alguien bajaba.

-Aun no estan listos, abuela.

-¿Crees que soy tu abuela?

Ella dejo de trabajar. Penso que estaba alucinando.

-Con tanto trabajo tengo alucinaciones. Ese no podia ser Ed.

Edward se acerco a ella lentamente. Cuando estuvo detrás le tapo los ojos con la mano. Ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Toco la mano que le tapaba los ojos. Era la mano de un hombre, estaba segura. Se giro y us ojos azules se encontraron con una fantastica mirada dorada. La chica se froto los ojos, debia estar soñando.

Pero Ed no se iba como una ilusion. Estaba alli, de pie ente ella.

No pudo contener las lagrimas. SE abalanzo hacia el chico y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para retenerlo junto a ella. Ed se sonrojo pero la abrazo tambien.

-Ed…

-He vuelto…Winry.

¿Qué tal el reencuentro? A mi, personalmente, me gusta mucho Sigan dejando reviews!

Adelantos capitulo 3:

Conoceremos al Alquimista que esta sembrando el caos en Cantral. Ed llora xD ¿Te lo vas a perder¿?

Atte:

Maylu, alquimista legendaria


	3. El alquimista de Hielo

Holas mis lectores! xD son pocos por ahora pero me superaré! xD No pude actualizar antes porque tengo un dedo vendado y con mucho petate xD Casi no puedo ni escribir xD Buenop aquí esta el tercer capi Va dedicado a todos los que os gustó el 2º xD Allá va!

**Cap. 3 El alquimista de Hielo**

-Ed…-dijo Winry separándose lentamente de él.- Has vuelto.

El chico asintio.

Winry se fijo en su brazo y en su pierna.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué ha pasado con mis automails?

-Eh…esto…

-Sientate ahí-dijo señalando un silla.Edward se sentó.

Winry cogio nuevos miembros de matal y se los coloco, no sin sufrimiento por parte del alquimista (xD me hace gracia esa frase)

Ya estas. ¿Has crecido un poco, Ed? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ed la ignoro. Subieron las escaleras y fueron a junto el coronel.

-Coronel, estoy listo.

- Muy bien, Edward. Gracias Win Chan- dijo sonriendole a la chica (oo xD)- Vámonos, Edward.

-¿Eh? ¿Os vais ya?.- los dos asintieron.- Yo…quiero ir con vosotros.

-Pero, Win chan…

-Se que es peligroso pero llevo tres años esperando por Ed y no voy a dejarle marchar otra vez.- dijo mientras se iba poniendo colorada.

-Win chan, es demasiado peligroso y…

- Yo la protegere.- dijo Ed sin mirarlos mientras Salia por la puerta.- Vamonos ya.

Winry sonrio.

Cuando llegaron a Central aquello era un caos. Edificios destruidos,gente muerta por la calle…

-Ha sido el.

Edward comprendio.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el coronel Roy Mustang, ¿y ese chico?-se giraron. Alli habia un hombre alto y fibroso. Sus ojos frios como el hielo se clavaron en Edward.-¡Es el alquimista Full Metal! ¿Y la armadura que siempre te acompaña? Soy el alquimista de Hielo.

Ed comenzo a enfadarse. Ese hombre no sabia nada, hablaba de su hermano como si fuera un simple objeto.

Se preparo para usar la alquimia. Hacia trs años que no lo hacia pero seguia siendo muy bueno. Junto sus manos y a continuación las puso en el suelo. Este comenzo a moverse pero el alquimista de Hielo era mas rapido y congelo el suelo antes de que la transmutación de Ed surgiera efecto. El chico comprendio que no le quedaba otra que luchar contra el cuerpo a cuerpo. Transformo su brazo metalico en una espada y se abalanzo hacia su enemigo.

Jajajajaja.- comenzo a reir el alquimista. Acto seguido se quito la camisa y dejo ver su brazo metalico.- Dale las gracias a Winry Rockbell, ella me lo puso.- Miro a la chica.- Es muy mona. ¿Es tu novia, alquimista Full Metal?

Ed ataco con toda su rabia. Aquel hombre se estaba pasando hablando de cosas que no sabia.

-Ah, ya veo. Estas enamorado de lla. Eso falicitara las cosas.

Dicho esto desparecio. Ed se volvio y lo vio coger a Winry y volver a desaparecer.

-¡Winry!¡Winry!¡Winry!.- comenzo a gritar, desesperandose. Al fin, rendido cayo al suelo, llorando (oo que mono! xD)- Dije que la protegeria y mira lo que he conseguido. Winry…no me merezco a alguie ncomo ella.

Elcoronel se acerco a el.

-La encontraremos, Edward. Win chan es una gran chica. No podemos pasarlo por alto.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Esp+ero que os haya gustado este capi Es un poco raro y las cosas apsan muy rapido jeje pero espero que os guste

Avances!

Alguien traicionara a Ed en el 4º capitulo!¿Te lo vas a perder?

Atte:

Maylu, alquimista legendaria


End file.
